A Milder Fate
by Salomedancing
Summary: AN AU-fic. Captain Hook has won and he is really not a nice man.
1. I

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. M. Barrie**

**AN: Rating for off stage violence, though mots of it is implied. An AU-fic, set a few years after Captain Hook won over Peter Pan. The title is slightly ironic. Anotehr old fic that is seeing the light of day.  
><strong>

**Thanks to japanpeterpan for beta-reading.**

I.

In the beginning there is a man and a boy. The man has finally won, and though the boy has his arms chained to the wall with heavy chains, he hasn't fully understood that he has lost yet. He still stands with his legs spread apart, and that cocky smile on his lips. Well, the man knows better, and he is pleased.

"What about the others?" the boy asks, and the man feels inclined to answer. After all, his answer won't be pleasurable for the boy to hear.

"The boys, they will become pirates. They will soon forget you, forget you as if you never existed, and I always need some extra hands. When it comes to Wendy..."

The boy frowns. He doesn't like the way her name rolls in the man's mouth, as if he is tasting it.

"Leave Wendy be!" A pause. "If you leave her be, I wont fight you, I do whatever you say."

The man smiles. "You know nothing of what I intend to do to her. You wouldn't offer yourself so freely if you did."

"I don't care. Leave her out of it."

The man grabs the boy's hair, yanking his head up so he has to look into the blue eyes that- how peculiar- seem amused more than anything else.

"I promise, Pan, you will regret it. But by all means, I give you my word that I won't harm her, and now you will have to keep yours."

Even though Peter knows that a pirate's word is due only as long as the man doesn't seem fit to break it, he sighs with relief. Hook always seemed to like Wendy, didn't he? Now he will have no reasons to hurt her, none whatsoever, and even if Peter doesn't like Hook's smile one bit, he really doesn't know yet what's in store for him, so for the moment he can bask a little in the glory of nobleness.


	2. II

II.

Hook always watches.

Sometimes it feels like whatever Wendy is doing, the piercing blue eyes of the Captain are following every step she takes. That's not true, Wendy knows, but even when she is all alone in the cabin, the feeling of being watched remains. That makes her nervous, and then she makes mistakes. Mistakes are always punished. Small mistakes, those are corrected with hard strokes of a rod against her upturned hand. It hurts, and her hands get swollen, but they are infinitely better than what happens when she makes bigger mistakes. Those are metered out on one of the boys, in front of the whole crew.

Hook tells her that it must be so, and as he is the grown-up, he knows best. Wendy knows that the Captain is always right, but she hates the punishments anyway. Even if Hook is considerate and never punishes the same boy twice in a row, Wendy hates it. It's her mistakes that are punished, and so she always has to watch it, with Hook's hand heavy on her shoulder.

Days when she doesn't make any mistakes, and when Hook is in a good mood, are the happy days. Then she is allowed to visit the boys, bringing them sweets.. Wendy knows she is Mother and has to take care of them, but she has so little time to do that. She has to take care of Hook most of the time, but she only feels happy when she goes to the boys.

They all sleep together behind a large door with heavy bolts, and it's in that place that they gather, close to each other. Wendy mends their clothes while the boys munch on their sweets. Like her, they all have to work, and have to work hard. She isn't sure how long they have been on the ship. Perhaps it is forever, but she thinks that she has memories of playing and laughing among high trees, or swimming in a lagoon. Hook has told her that the time for playing is gone now, that it's time to grow up. They do grow, Wendy's clothes are always getting quite tight , even if Hook gives her new ones all the time, and the boys grow even faster, she thinks. There is still some time to tell stories though, so Wendy does, cuddling Michael in her lap as she does so.

Outside the boy's sleeping quarter there is a cage. It's large, so large that a man can stand upright in it, but it's a cage nevertheless, and only Hook has the keys. Inside lives a boy and Wendy isn't allowed to speak to him. She gives him sweets though, even if she knows Hook would be very angry if he knew. She even thinks she knows his name, despite being told that he has no name, that he is nothing, and when she is alone she sometimes whispers it, scared that someone might hear her, but doing it nevertheless.

The boy never speaks, and he always has bruises. Wendy is pretty sure that he could speak once. Hook says that she has to hate the boy, that everything Is His Fault, but she doesn't. Not doing what Hook tells her to, makes her feel a little sick, but she is also secretly glad to defy him, even if it's not much. So every time she tells stories she makes sure that the door is open, and that she sits close to it, so the boy can listen too. She knows he does. When she leaves he always looks at her, and though he never smiles, Wendy knows he would do that, if he still could. She wish she could bring him clothes and food, but Hook would notice that. She wishes he weren't so badly bruised all the time, but the only time she talked about that, Hook had John whipped until he fainted.


	3. III

III.

Wendy often wonders who she is. She has a name, and the rest of the boys have names. But who is she? Not a pirate, not even someone who is going to be a pirate one day. There are no other girls on the ship, but she has seen girls and women in the ports they sometimes come to. It happens when Hook tells her to take on her prettiest dress and follow him ashore. It scares her. Too many people look at her, and the men that Hook sees are even worse. They never do more than look, not since the Captain nailed a man's hand to a table with his hook after he had groped her, but she hates the way they leer at her.

The boys say she is Mother and this is nice, but Wendy thinks it isn't really true. It feels like that title really belongs to someone else, there are elusive glimpses of a soft voice and warm arms, but if that really is Mother, Wendy doesn't know. Then there is Whore- that is what the pirates whisper about her when she walk past them. She asked Smee if she was that, but Smee looked horrified and shook his head. He didn't tell her what it meant, though. Eventually she decides that she must be a Maid. Quite proud to have it figured out, she tells Hook that one evening, when he is in a good mood, but he just laughs at her. Then he tells her to come and stand by his chair, which worries her, as she doesn't like to be close to him.

For a long time he looks at her under half-closed lids, a peculiar smile on his lips. Wendy wishes he would stop and let her get on with her work, but she knows the rules and stands still without fidgeting. Eventually he speaks.

"You can't be a maid, my dear. You were a gentleman's daughter, and you are destined to be a Lady when you grow up. Menial work doesn't make you a maid, anymore than someone in my crew could ever be a gentleman, even in the finest of clothes."

That's a disappointment- Wendy had been glad to find a place for her, and now maid isn't hers apparently. So she speaks back, though she is not in the habit of doing so.

"But I'm not anyone's daughter anymore, so what am I?"

He looks her over again, before he answers, and Wendy's discomfort only grows. Hook's blue eyes seem to burn her, it is as if her clothes disappear under his gaze.

"Well then, " he finally says. "Would you like to be my Lady, perhaps?"

"Oh please, no!"

It is the wrong answer, she realizes that as soon as the words come out. It is always hard to gauge Hook's reaction, but usually she thinks carefully before she answers and usually she gets it right. This time she couldn't help herself, she reacted blindly and even if she clap her hand to her mouth the words are already out. Hook's eyes flash, and his hard hand catches her arm and drags her forward and down, into his lap. The hooked arm embraces her so she can't squirm away and his hand turns up her face, holding her chin so she can't look away.

"No, Wendy? Haven't I taught you never to say no to me?"

Then he bends his head and his lips press against hers, and Wendy knows that this is a Kiss, but she doesn't want it and tries to turn her head away. The hand tightens its grip and Hook breaks the Kiss only to whisper;

"You do as I do, do you understand, girl?" And then he kisses her again, and Wendy doesn't dare to do anything else other than taking it. When his tongue forces its way into her mouth, she opens it, and let him do what he wants. It's a strange feeling, being invaded like that, her mouth being filled with his taste. It's like he is taking over, making her mouth his. She remembers his orders, and she tentatively lets her tongue slip into his, and why does that make her feel even more assaulted? Perhaps because he doesn't stop, the Kiss becomes more and more eager.

If she could, she would have begged him to stop and after an eternity he finally does. When he looks down at her he doesn't seem angry, but he doesn't look his usual calm either. He breathes hard, but Wendy does as well, and his face looks flustered.

"Tell me," he says. "Should one always keep one's promises?"

Wendy thinks that's a very strange question and this time she think her answer through. "Of course. That is why they are promises and not just something you say."

He smiles then, and for a moment he looks almost wistful. "But I'm a pirate, can you really expect me to hold my word?"

Wendy doesn't know what to answer and then he abruptly pushes her away. Without saying anything further he leaves the cabin and is gone for a long time. When he comes back he drinks himself into a stupor, and though he doesn't touch her anymore that evening, Wendy is still frightened. She doesn't like the expression of his face, which seems to be of equal parts of anger and satisfaction, and she wonders where he went when he left her.


	4. IV

IV.

Hook is bored. That makes him irritable, and hard to please.

He is discontent, despite being as successful as any pirate could hope for. It had been easy to get back to where he belonged, once he had won against Pan. An eternity of anger and frustration has made him even more flourishing than before he had been trapped in Neverland. More riches, and an ever-growing reputation for his ferocity and cruelty, yet Captain Hook is bored.

Pan doesn't amuse him anymore. The boy just goes limp at the sight of him. Nothing Hook does can shake Pan out of it, and Hook thinks Pan might be so far gone now that he will never go back to normal again, even if Hook left him in peace. Hook feels a slight regret when he thinks about that. Too angry, too intent to do damage, and he has succeeded better than he had ever thought he would. He can't even remember when the boy stopped speaking. Was it before or after Pan's eyes stopped fighting him, even if his body obeyed? Hook isn't certain. Perhaps he should be killed, but Hook can't really bring himself to do it.

He has very little interest in the other boys, their usefulness lies in being able to work, but mostly as a very effective way of ensuring Wendy's obedience. Not that that's a problem anymore. It was in the beginning, when she could still remember who she was that she was surly and rebellious. But leaving Neverland also means leaving something behind you, at least for a child, and as dreams, her memories became clouded, and in lack of reminders, they started to fade away.

For a time it amused him to see her lose herself. Her confusion and ignorance gives him pleasure, but it hasn't had the result he expected. He had been sure that she would turn to him to find an anchor in the world, but she has not. It's clear that she doesn't like him, and that she does her best to stay out of his way.

It affronts Hook that Wendy isn't smitten by him. Is he not a handsome man, far surpassing any other she ever sees? His mirror tells him he is, and whenever he gets ashore, he is met by admiration from any female he meets, but never from Wendy. Most of the time she looks at him with indifference. If there is ever any feeling to be seen in her eyes, it is either fear, which he doesn't mind, or a hint of dislike, which irritates him.

The belief is, and Hook has done nothing to dissuade it, that the girl has warmed his bed since he got hold of her. She is comely and Hook guards her with jealousy. Only Smee knows the truth, but he is a loyal man. It was never Hook's intention to let the girl go untouched, but he had counted on her coming to him willingly. That would have rendered his promise to Pan null and void, but time passes, years even, and Hook's patience is wearing thin.

Has he not treated her well? Her work isn't hard, she gets plenty of time to rest. He has seen to fit her with good clothes, and good food, and he hasn't hurt her- not much anyway. She has everything to thank him for- her life, and her well-being, but he sees precious little of any gratitude. She would provide entertainment, he is sure, but the promise to Pan nags at him, and so far she has gone free.

Wendy is changing, and it's getting harder to ignore the swell of her breasts, and how her hips sway in a way that says that childhood is over. It is Hook's right. What is a promise worth, anyway, when Pan is little more than a breathing shell of a boy these days. Hook has decided. She is his, her life belongs to him. She tempts him when she walks through the cabin, and it isn't enough anymore to make her submit to his kisses. He wants the rest of her- he wants everything. He needs some kind of reaction, be it smiles or tears, instead of a limp body that lies like a ragdoll, whatever he does. He wants someone who isn't broken.

**AN: Well, should I end here, in ambivalence? In truth, there are more written, but I never really liked those chapters. The writing style change too much and it is also way too x-rated, so to be posted here I need to re-write quite a lot. So, do you want more?**


	5. V

**AN: So, there will be two more chapters of this fic. The content is the same, but a lot of sex have been cut out. I think it is better for it. There is some rather non-descriptive sex left though and Captain Hook is a grown man and Wendy rather young, just to be warned. I have purposefully left out exact age in this story as I feel it would seem very strange that Wendy would know how old she is when she doesn't know a lot of other things. Please imagine that she is 18 if it makes you feel better. Age of consent is a very fluid age though. Up to the 1920's that age was 12 or 13 in Britain and I believe it is 16 there today. Me, I'm Swedish and in Sweden that age is 15.**

V.

Kisses becomes a part of her life, and sometimes Wendy even thinks she likes them. The first ones anyway, before Hook grows too eager and his hand starts to roam her body. Sometimes he leaves bruises, greedy finger marks on her neck, breasts and waist. He always stops and leaves after a while, though. Hook's temper grows more unpredictable and he might as well slap her as kiss her and every night when Smee looks her into the small space where her bed is, she feels so relieved she can almost cry. Disaster is coming, she knows that somehow, but Wendy has no idea what it will contain of.

Until she does. One evening she isn't allowed to leave, Hook takes her to his bed instead. Hook can be charming when he wants to and this night it suits him to be patient.. It is frightening and new when he touches her but also unexpectedly thrilling and then it hurts very badly. Wendy cries after, but for once the Captain doesn't get angry, he kisses her and tells her it will be better the next time. Now she is Hook's Lady and she'll have everything she wants, clothes, jewelry and perfume. Wendy isn't quite sure that what to do with that. She has precious little that is hers, and that is the boys and the love she feels for them. What is she to do with more clothes? The next morning Hooks gifts her with two long ornate silver combs, long and thin in shape.

"You will have to wear your hair up, from now on."

When her braid is wound up on the back of her head, the combs keeps the bun securely in place. It feels very peculiar, her hair is suddenly a heavy weight that makes her keep her head at another angle to balance it. Hook nods in satisfaction, and then he places a necklace around her neck. A single strand of pearls, but they are large and perfectly shaped.

Wendy watches the pale girl in the mirror, whom she can't really recognise. She seem older, and though the pearls are beautiful, the white skin underneath shows a fading bruise. She wishes that she had the courage to rip the necklace away, throwing it into the sea, but instead she looks down on the floor and murmurs a thank you. When she looks up again Hook is watching her with a mixture of the triumph and irritation and she shrinks a little, because she can't understand what she has done now to annoy him.

Whatever it was, Hook's mood is far improved and when she asks to see her boys again is waves her away and tells her to enjoy herself. Still, she isn't as keen to go as she usually is, she feels she has changed so much since she saw them last. She walks quickly, keeping her eyes down, so she is not prepared when the boy in the cage reaches out for her when she walks past him. It has never happened before, he moves very little and she almost cries out in her surprise.

Then she stops and looks at him. For once there is something other than dull misery to be seen in his green eyes, and his lips moves as if he is trying to speak. She gets closer, and after a moment he manage to whisper, though his voice is hoarse and weak.

"He broke his promise. He promised that he would let you be."

Wendy looks at him, really looks at him. She sees the bruises and cuts on his skinny body and she understands. Suddenly she knows that he has bought her peace for years with those bruises. Something stirs inside her, a small flame starts to burn that she has no name for.

"He broke his word," she whispers back. "He is a pirate, after all."

Wendy reaches out her own hand and touches the boy's cheek. At first he flings his head back, as if her touch hurts him, but then he leans his head against her palm and sighs. The flame grows and Wendy finds a name for it, anger. It gives her a sudden strength and she dares to speak loud what she has only thought for so many years.

"Do you remember your name?" Wendy asks and he shakes his head. "It's Peter. Peter Pan."

Wendy can see a small light of recognition in his eyes and when she goes to the other boys she can hear him move as close to them as the cage allows.


	6. VI

VI

Anger grows stronger, and Wendy finds it bring something unexpected. Lost memories slowly start to wake up in her mind, and with them she finds a definition for herself, or rather, she finds several. She isn't Mother, but she is Sister, and she is Friend. She isn't Whore either, despite what Hook makes her do and most certainly not his Lady. For that, she is Slave. The memories hurt, but she eagerly grasps at them, draws them closer, and makes them into plans.

Wendy doesn't tell the boys stories anymore, she tells them what she remembers, and she can see how they start to remember as well. She gives Peter food, despite the danger of being caught out. He is so starved that the extra food doesn't show at all, besides, no one in the crew ever goes near if they don't have to. Hook's loss of interest makes the bruises fade away, but Wendy knows that is all just a respite, some day is will all be discovered. If Hook grows tired of her and seeks Peter out again, then he will realise that the boy isn't as lost as he was. They have to get away; the next time they reach a port that is big enough. Until they can flee, Wendy will have to gamble that they can avoid detection.

The anger and the memories start another fire inside Wendy, hate. It burns even brighter, scorching her insides. She hates Hook for what he has done to Peter, to the boys, to her. She hates so much she can't sleep and one night it drives her up from the bed. She carefully takes the hook from its nightly resting place and return to where the Captain is sleeping. It's heavier than she thought and she has to hold it with both hands, but it would still be so easy to lift it and let it sweep down on the sleeping man. The Captain never stirs, he sleeps as if he has no fears and she hates him for not even thinking she could harm him.

She wants to do it so badly, to free herself and her boys from Hook, but she also knows that they are at sea and there is a ship full of pirates out there. She could kill Hook and be killed herself, but Wendy wants to live. She puts the hook back, but the fire is still burning inside her, craving something that Wendy has no names for. She creeps up beside the Captain and kisses him hard. He wakes up at once, faster than a cat and she is pinned down on the mattress before he has even realised that it is her. Then he laughs and kisses her back and Wendy rakes her nails down his back hard, which makes him laugh again.

"So there was some spirit inside you after all."

That night Wendy burns in Hook's embrace and it is gloriously wonderful when the world silently explodes inside her and then she sleeps in his arms, the fire stoked for the moment. Night after night she turns to him eagerly and day by day she finds she understands him a little better. as if hating makes her more like him. He never hits her now and sometimes he talks with her, not just ordering her around. Wendy is learning to hate, but Captain Hook is falling in love.

Feelings are dangerous things, Wendy finds. However flighty, they are always true the moment one feels them, and still they are constantly shifting shape. Her anger and hate twists inside her, changes her and there is more than the fear of discovery that haunts her now. The hate she feels is changing though it burns as bright as ever and the only relief from the flames that eat her is in Hook's arms. It scares her how she can thirst for her own degradation so much. She has to get away soon, before it is all too late. She realise it though she can't stop it that if she can't find a way out, she won't be able to drive the hook into his s black heart, because she by then she will love her Captain too much.

The End

**AN: So, I hope you have it enjoyed the read, despite the unresolved ending. I have never really been able to decide if I would prefer an ending where Wendy gets away or when she stays.**


End file.
